


柚子．柚子

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空 大三生Javi，大一生Yuzu<br/>一大堆妄想，清純小品</p><p>平坑了!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

\---

「告訴你啊，日本是個奇異國度啊﹗因為這兒是個在森林迷了路會有狐狸為你引路的國度。」

「真的假的，那實在是太神奇咯﹗」

「那是當然的，因為狐狸是我們的神明大人嘛﹗」

「神明大人？」

「嗯，是喜歡吃油豆腐的神明大人啊﹗」

\---  
  


 

  


沙沙、沙沙、沙沙... …

坐在狹小的1DK出租房間中的留學生四處張望，尋找聲音的來源。

沙沙、沙沙、沙沙... …

是老鼠嗎？我超害怕老鼠啊﹗Effie救命啊﹗

沙沙、沙沙、沙沙... …

好像是在外面花園的草叢中傳出來的。

留學生又是害怕又是好奇，抱著睡意滿滿的貓，把捲曲成一團的身體慢慢挪移到窗前。

沙沙、沙沙、沙沙... …

瞪得圓大的眼睛看見的並不是老鼠，是一隻比老鼠體型更大的小動物。

「咦，那是甚麼東西？」只有月亮淡薄的光線根本就看不清楚。

比老鼠更大，跟他手上打瞌睡的貓差不多大小，一圑毛球在小型灌木的枝椏掙扎。

在月光的影照下泛著幽幽的淡奶黃，彷彿是被光華所包圍的高貴之身。

 

留學生放下了貓兒，穿上了拖鞋，叭他叭他的走下了樓梯來到小灌木叢前。

他蹲下身子，視線一下子就和小毛球圓大水靈的眼睛對上了，小毛球很是害怕，在枝條中奮力掙扎，卻被枝椏困得更利益。

因為身體被卡在枝條裡，只看到它的小頭兒，大大的耳朵緊緊的貼著自己的小腦袋顫抖著，前肢胡亂的揮動，好像已經有點擦傷。

「就別動嘛，小傢伙。我可是來幫你的啊。」大大的手伸向小毛球，小毛球也好像可以聽懂留學生的話乖乖不動了。

他一手把茂盛的枝葉撥開，不小心把樹枝也折了幾枝，他吐了吐舌心裡想，只要不被房東知道就好了。

用雙手環在小毛球前肢後的身軀把它抱出來。

 

「是隻狐狸？」他手上的狐狸無力的甩了甩自己沾了幾片葉子的尾巴，好像是在回答對方，是啊，我就是隻狐狸，不行嗎。小狐狸漂亮的毛亂成一團，身上不只有大大小小因為掙扎而造成的傷，後腳還被樹枝刺傷了在滲入血來。

它捲起身子去舔拭自己後腳的傷口，不知是因為疼痛還是因為吃力，身體細細的震顫。

留學生看著這隻狼狽的狐狸不禁失笑，現在的它就像一個落難的公主。

決定要把它抱回家，至少要給它清潔傷口，好好包紮吧，怎麼說狐狸也是日本的神明大人啊﹗

 

留學生把小狐狸抱到浴室，為它梳理身上沾了葉子的毛髮，洗淨血跡及灰塵。

Effie也好奇的來看看究竟，發現家中來了隻小生動也沒有生氣，大概是跟西班牙來的主人一樣熱情，走上前嗅嗅新來的小傢伙。

小狐狸也伸長了鼻子聞聞Effie，雙方意外的友好起來，Effie甚麼伸出舌頭舔小狐狸的脖子，小狐狸也甚是喜歡的閉下眼睛，任由對方舔拭自己的毛髮。

 

把沾了酒精的棉花印在傷口上，連他本人也感覺到吃痛，對不起唷，神明大人，他心中暗忖。

但小狐狸沒有半點反抗，只是一臉堅忍的盯著自己的傷口。

用堅忍來形容小動物，連他自己也覺得奇怪，但卻又是他能想到最貼切的詞語。

 

不論在消毒傷口還是包紮，小狐狸也乖乖的坐著，好像沒感到痛楚似的，好讓對方可以順利替它護理傷口。

雖然如此，一切結束之後也是另一天的凌晨了。

「咦，原來已經這麼晚了﹗」留學生邊怪叫邊把本來屬於Effie的貓籃子蓋上清潔的毛巾，把小狐狸放在籃中讓它休息。

而Effie也沒有吃醋，它走到小狐狸身旁舔舔它的臉頰似是在跟它道晚安，之後就躍跳到自家主人的床上大覺睡了。

看著寫了一半的筆記跟沒有翻過的課文，累意和睡意來襲的時候是不可能工作的咯，何況明天早上有課，不睡會爬不起來。

對字典裡沒有守時這個詞語的他，這顯然是個躲懶的借口。

他火速把東西丟進上學用的包包，把睡在床中央的Effie推到一邊，躺著沒久就進入夢鄉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effie就是師兄的貓貓  
> 白色有著凌亂黑啡雲石花紋的貓貓<3


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

日上三竿太陽光也溜進房間，灑落在床舖上，就算閉著眼睛也感受到陽光的刺眼。

「嗚...」Effie用爪子不停的拍打主人的臉，好像是在催促慵懶的主人再不起床就會錯過上課的時候。

然而主人還是愛理不理的反了個身，半夢半醒惺忪的眼睛看見了Effie的籃子。

「咦，為甚麼有柚子？」不知是因為眼睛不好，還是睡呆了，他竟然才昨天抱回家的狐狸當成柚子。

他把眼鏡帶上才如夢初醒，那不是柚子而是小狐狸。

捲曲在籃子的它也真的滿像是一個放了幾個柚子的果盤，因為這隻小狐狸跟別的狐狸很不一樣，身體是淡淡金黃彷彿會散發出光芒；四隻小腳、尾巴跟耳朵的頂端，還有小嘴巴也如雪一樣的潔白，好不漂亮。

 

留學生看著睡得安穩的小狐狸看得出神，都忘記了上學的事。

當他回過神來的時候，Effie已經一副不悅的樣子坐在自己的碟子前瞪著主人。

他看一看鬧鐘又望了望Effie再轉頭看向小狐狸，究竟該怎麼做呢？

現在離上課的時間還是十五分鐘，但由這兒去學校去，用自行車也要花上半小時。

「哎呀，今天又要遲到了。」遲到已經是日常的他最擔心的問題當然不是這個，而是小狐狸究竟是吃甚麼的呢？

他回想起朋友好像說過狐狸大人喜歡吃油豆腐，但家中沒有油豆腐啊，待會兒要去買，但哪裡可以買得到？

他邊想著邊替Effie的碟子盛滿貓糧，又取出一個小碟子盛了些貓糧，他想或許小狐狸醒來會餓，至少也留下一點吃的。

最後小狐狸的被窩前有還多了一碟穀類早餐和鮮果乳酪，留學生擔心小狐狸不喜歡貓糧所以把自己的早餐分了一點給它，出門前還叮囑Effie不要把東西吃掉。

「再見了，Effie、柚子。我上學囉。」留學生替小狐狸取了個名字–小柚子，這名字很可愛嘛，小狐狸捲成一團的時候真的像個巨型柚子呢。

 

到達學校的時候課已經上了一半，留學生攝手攝腳的溜進教室，找了個空的位子坐下。

他睃了身邊的人一眼，只見對方用心的埋頭抄寫筆記，烏黑的頭髮沒有造型，是最普通的髮型，略長的留海和黑色的粗框眼睛遮蓋了他的容貌，但由他的衣裝打扮看上去也是一個平凡到不能再平凡的大學生。

 

坐著聽課也都是在發呆，沒有備課又遲到的他根本就追不上進度，他看向鄰坐的人心想要是可以借到書記就好了。

為了不打擾對方，他打開了自己幾乎空白的筆記，說了幾行字，遞了過去。

"Hi I am Javi. I can’t catch up, can you lend me some notes?"

只見對方歪了歪頭，呆了半晌在筆記回畫了些東西。

"Nice to meet you, I am Yuzu. OK”

Javi看見對方的回覆很是高興，有點像小孩子的說法，有點零亂的修改，很是破爛的英文，但還是努力回答自己。

他的名字叫Yuzu...Javi心想，最近是跟柚子有著甚麼的緣份嗎？但說也奇怪為甚麼有父母會把自己兒子叫柚子，真教人摸不著頭腦。

 

不久，下課的鐘聲響起了，一直低忙著抄筆記的手終於停下來，頭也慢慢的抬起望向留學生Javi。

隔著眼鏡烏溜溜的眼睛看著Javi，綻放出親切的笑容，眼角向上美麗的鳳眼彎成漂亮的弧度，好像狐狸...

不單是眼睛，嘴唇的形狀也很好看，好像早幾星期還在盛開的櫻花的花瓣。

白晢的膚色把五官的美昇華，雖然配上樸素的黑色襯衫跟運動褲甚至被眼鏡遮擋著容貌，但也無減那清新脫族的氣質。

Javi一下子怔著了，甚至忘了呼吸，莫非狐狸真的是神明大人？還跟著自己上學了？他倒吸了口氣想道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像說之前出現了滿多錯字...  
> 以後也請多多指教了

Javi還未找到該說的話，筆記已遞到自己的面前。

「謝謝，柚子。」Javi還是有點反應不來，自然的用日語道謝。

「呃...原來你會說日語，害我超緊張呢。還有啊，不是柚子，應該是唸Yuzu，Yuzuru的Yuzu，Hanyu Yuzuru。」他指了指自己的筆記封面的羽生結弦四個字。

「抱歉抱歉，我的日文說不好。」Javi有點尷尬的摸了摸自己的腦瓜，心想柚子才不會變成人啦，傻子。

「不打緊，因為名字不常見所以別人常常唸錯我的名字。」Yuzu呵呵的笑道。

「而且會學外語太利害了，我啊，英文超級不靈光的，說回來你的名字要怎樣唸？」

「是讀作Javi。」他拿起了筆，寫下自己的名字和拼音。

Javi翻了翻筆記，「很多頁啊，還想說用抄的，還是復印好了。」

「對了，要不要一起吃個飯？之後再去圖書館之好了。」說罷手臂已經環著了Yuzu的脖子，變回一個熱情的西班牙人，也沒等對方回覆就把他拉了去食堂的方向。

當Javi還在想要不要多買個油豆腐烏冬的時候，Yuzu已經在櫃檯前等著自己的午餐。

因為學校的食堂並沒有外帶服務，所以還是作罷了，Javi捧著自己的炸雞定食坐在Yuzu的對面。

Yuzu的是牛肉烏冬，老實說Javi有點失望，為甚麼不是油豆腐烏冬唷﹗他在心裡吶喊著。

「Yuzu，你知道哪兒可以買到油豆腐嗎？」Javi咬著炸雞問道。

Yuzu歪了歪頭，皺了皺眉頭，眼珠向上望，認真的思考起來，表情很豐富很可愛，就像隻小動物一樣，Javi心想。

「大概可以在豆腐店買到，要不，超級市場應該也有賣的，但我不知道在哪裡，因為我也是剛剛搬到這兒。」

「咦，你是新生嗎？」其實Javi並不覺得奇怪，因為Yuzu的樣子很年幼，笑起上來也很天真無邪。

「嗯，人類情報部。你呢？也是大一生嗎？」Yuzu停下吃飯的動作，專心跟Javi聊天。

「我像大一嗎？我是人類環境部的，不過已經是大三了。」

「呃，真的很抱歉，原來您是前輩，之前真的失禮了﹗」

「別要說敬語嘛，聽上去怪怪的，而且我會聽不懂咯...就把我當成朋友好了。或是哥哥也不錯啊﹗有甚麼不懂也可以找我啊﹗」因為是家中的老么，所以很想嚐嚐當哥哥的滋味。

「嗯，謝謝你，Javi。」同樣是家中的么兒，但卻是混熟了就很會撒嬌的類型。

看著笑得爛漫Yuzu，Javi忍不住去捏他的臉頰，軟軟的好像麻糬；總是掛著笑容，笑得眼角向上的臉，好像一隻傻氣的小狐狸，叫人愛不釋手。

Yuzu看了看時間，已經快三點鐘了，原來跟Javi已經聊了兩個多小時。「我要先走了。」

Yuzu急忙的背上自己的包包，捧起那個吃了一半已經冷了的牛肉烏冬去回收。

要不是Javi，Yuzu是不會踏足食堂的，因為看著吃不完的食物他總覺得自己很浪費...

「抱歉了，牛肉烏冬...」Yuzu打從心底覺得自己對不起這些食物，還有給他煮食的人。

跟Javi說了再見以後，Yuzu東瞧瞧西望望好久也沒有踏出腳步好像在猶豫甚麼的樣子。

「那兒啊，出口。」Javi指了指門的方向，心想不是說狐狸大人會為迷途的人引路嗎？為甚麼這隻狐狸卻這麼糊塗？

Javi好像已經潛意識的把Yuzu比喻成狐狸，他樂透了的掛上愉快的笑容。

但當他瞟到那本筆記時不禁怪叫，「這個要怎樣還給他了，我們根本沒有交換聯絡方法啊﹗」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想把師兄弟倆寫得更逗耶


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題外話  
> 關於幕張，師兄跟師弟還是老樣子QAQ  
> 滿難過的說...  
> 世界上最遙遠的距離QAQ  
> 雖然跟大ちゃん來了埸恩愛show <3 ( 好久之前就妄想過，yuzu果然是腹黑攻/// 大ちゃん也太可愛  
> 不過也是跟師兄抗議吧.........

Javi看著那份覆印的筆記，眉頭不禁打結，那孩子的英語也未免太爛了吧。

雖然在這個只會說I am very vey happy的西班牙人口中批評人家英文也是太可憐，但Yuzu的英文更不只是用可憐可以形容，因為剛才的課是關於全球化的課題，有不少時候會用上英語詞彙，而Yuzu的筆記上的英文有很多拼寫錯誤，要不是他有預習過想必會更加慘烈。

Javi忍不坐才所有筆記都翻完，只是過了一個月的學期說長不長說短不短，那本購自無印的筆記已經用上了大半，可見其主人是個多麼認真的學生。

筆記的內容不單有課文的摘要跟上課時的筆記，還是自習的內容自己作的分析及研究，當然也少不了一堆堆的英語生字跟它們的日語解釋。

雖然不是完全的看得懂，但對於每節課也因遲到只上了一半的Javi來說簡直是天降的大禮物，日本的神明大人也太溫柔了吧。

看完了筆記Javi伸了個懶腰，好久沒有看過那麼多文字了，準備回家時，天空已經擦上晚霞。

Javi打開了家門時發現Effie正在跟小狐狸玩起來，似乎是占著Effie的尾巴跑，但因為後腿的傷讓它站不隠，東蹦西跳也跌跌踫踫的。

Effie看到來晚了的主人，就跑到自己的碟子前喵喵叫，Javi才發現自己忘記了去買油豆腐。

「抱歉喇，Effie我忘了買小柚子的晚飯。」說著就把柚子碟上只吃了幾口的貓糧倒進Effie的碟子。

穀類早餐也是吃了幾口，而乳酪則少了一半，裡面的水果都不見了。

「我會買你喜歡的東西回來啊﹗」Javi摸了摸好不容易才來到自己身邊的小狐狸的頭道。

小狐狸不知是聽到有好吃的東西，還是因為被摸了頭，露出幸福滿足的表情，看著看著Javi覺得自己的心房都暖了。

走到了商店街，豆腐店已經關門了，超市裡也沒發現油豆腐，Javi只好回去。

回去的路上，他看見一個一團黑的男生，在便利店門前，低頭吃著關東煮。

「嗨，Yuzu﹗」Yuzu並沒有察覺Javi的存在，被對方拍肩膀時，在異鄉沒有友人的他被嚇了一跳。

小嘴還咬著片大大的油豆腐的Yuzu抬起了頭，圓滾滾的眼睛睜得大大的向上望，瞬間就跟Javi的目光對上了。

好可愛，Javi心中泛起一絲漣漪，不過下一秒就好像被戳中笑點的大笑起來。

「Yuzu，你是狐狸神明大人嗎？狐狸大人果然最喜歡油豆腐，哈哈哈，太可愛了﹗」

Yuzu白了他一眼，「我又怎會是稻荷大人啊，這樣說會對不起神明大人啊﹗」言語間還帶有一點怒氣。

「抱歉喇Yuzu，我只是開玩笑咯。」Javi感覺到自己好像說錯了話，忍著笑意連忙道歉。

「而且你真的很像一隻可愛的小狐狸嘛。」

「狐狸又不可能真的變成人。」Yuzu沒好氣的咬著自己的油豆腐。

「說回來，你問我哪兒有賣油豆腐也是在開我玩笑吧。」把關東煮吃完，Yuzu把筷子放進筷子可燃垃圾的箱子，再喝了口碗裡的湯。

「不是喇，我家來了隻小狐狸，但我不知道狐狸是吃甚麼的，好像聽說日本的狐狸喜歡吃油豆腐…」光聽到Javi家中有隻小狐狸，Yuzu就雙眼發亮，興致勃勃的把Javi拉進便利店。

一下意外的身體接觸，讓Javi感覺到Yuzu願意和他親近，他心想，要是捉著自己手臂袖的手可以不開就好了。

「哈哈，那是送行狐的故事吧。如果是狐狸的話…或許會喜歡這個。」Yuzu拿起了一包切件蘋果結帳去。

但Javi還是深深不忿覺得小狐狸會喜歡吃油豆腐，所以買了關東煮，還不忘多買了罐貓罐頭跟Effie陪不是。

「小狐狸一定好可愛，我也想去見見他啊﹗」Yuzu雙手抱著剛買下的包裝蘋果，笑得如花般燦爛，有點撒嬌的語氣，就像小孩子央求父母帶他們去動物園。

「好啊。」那不只是因為熱情的西班牙人特別好客，更是因為那甜膩的言詞讓他醉迷。

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuzu喜歡小朋友大概也喜歡小動物  
> 好讓小柚子成為他們的紅娘好了  
> 所以狐狸是狐狸，yuzu是yuzu XDD  
> 一切都是師兄對日本的過度妄想喇~


	5. Chapter 5

一路上，Yuzu的眼睛也笑得像個彎彎的月兒，問著Javi關於小狐狸的事，知道小狐狸的腿受了傷他的臉一下了沉了下來，但下一秒換上了一個笑容說：「希望它快點康復過來就好了。」

「不用擔心，那孩子在我照顧下會很快好起來的﹗」雖然晚上的街道上只有幾路燈照明，但在暗淡的光線下　，Javi也沒有錯過那一秒的黯然，他拍拍Yuzu的背，嘻嘻的笑起來。

想必Yuzu定是很很擔心小狐狸，他人真好，Javi心想。

 

「我回來了喇，Effie、柚子。」Javi才剛開門，Yuzu急不及待在Javi肩膀那兒探頭去張望那隻小狐狸的身影。

Effie跟柚子窩在一起打瞌睡，聽見開門的聲音都睜開眼睛，但因為未適應剛開了電燈而瞇起眼睛。

「好可愛啊，小柚子﹗還有隻貓貓。」Yuzu開心得不得了，小狐狸好像知道有誰在叫自己的名字，望向Yuzu。

「你也進來嘛Yuzu﹗」

「等一下。」Yuzu只是單腳站著，就輕鬆的把運動鞋脫了。

「打擾了﹗」放好了鞋子的他走進了Javi的房間，房間裡沒有甚麼東西，只有一張書桌、只放了幾本書的櫃子、椅子、榻榻米，榻榻米的最後有台電視，旁邊疊著遊戲的帶子。

Yuzu坐在貓籃子的旁邊，Effie走了來他身邊磨蹭他的腿，似是要代替正在沏茶的主人招待客人。

Yuzu彎著身子摸著Effie的頭，看到跟著Effie走過來的柚子，Yuzu起了身把柚子抱了過來放了在自己盤坐著的大腿上順著它的毛，柚子好像好喜歡Yuzu，甚至翻身讓他摸自己的肚子。

「小柚子你好可愛啊」Yuzu呵呵呵的笑得合不攏嘴，眼睛都快瞇得看不見了。

Yuzu把柚子抱得高高，又跟它互踫鼻子。

 

兩手拿著熱茶的Javi看著他們有家中來快了隻小動物的感覺，不禁笑道：「Yuzu跟柚子好像兄弟姐妹呢﹗」

Yuzu抬頭仰望Javi，無邪的雙瞳很是水靈，一隻手擁著像玩偶似的柚子，一隻手伸向Javi，雖然知道對方的用意，但在Javi眼中，面前的孩子怎也像是想自己抱他。

Javi按下想要親下那半開的小嘴的慾望，甚至被自己的想法嚇到，世界上沒有哥哥會自己的弟弟出手吧，再說對小孩子出手，太不君子了吧。

「謝喇。」Yuzu接過茶，打開了蘋果的包裝。

柚子好奇的在袋子那兒嗅著，Yuzu把蘋果送到柚子的嘴邊，柚子就開始小口小口的咬起來了，Yuzu也想讓Effie吃，但Effie看來沒有甚麼興趣，專心的吃著罐頭吞拿魚。

「Javi你也要點嗎？你還沒吃飯吧？」Yuzu把包裝遞到坐在對面Javi，只見柚子雙眼發光的盯著那個包裝，好像怕自己的美食會被大魔頭搶走的樣子，Javi笑了笑，大大的手在柚子的頭上亂摸。

「不了，我想飯也快煮好了。」說畢，Javi站起了身，走到流理台前面。「你也要吃點嗎？雖然只有白飯和剛買的關東煮。」雖然跟西班牙飯不一樣，但Javi也好喜歡既軟韌又芳香的米飯，吃上去有種無言的幸福覺。

「哈，是很日式的飯菜啊，不過不用了我剛吃了晚餐，謝謝你，Javi。」

說的也是剛踫面的時候他才不是吃了關東煮﹗正在Javi暗自罵想要留下Yuzu卻找了個難借口的自己笨蛋的時候，Yuzu也站了起來準備回家。

「那麼我也不打擾你吃飯了。」Yuzu對著背著自己盛著飯的Javi道。

「我送你回去吧。」Javi放下手中的東西，想要多跟Yuzu待一會兒。

「不用了，我家離剛才的便利店只有五分鐘的路程，而且飯要涼掉了囉。」

「可是我怕你連便利店也找不到，五小時也回不到家啊﹗」Javi壞心眼的笑道。

 

結果Javi還是把Yuzu送到他住的公寓前，道了晚安才回家吃飯。

Javi還是抱著狐狸就會喜歡油豆腐的想法，把油豆腐撕成小塊放到柚子臉前，然而不知道是因為吃了整包蘋果吃飽了，還是不太愛吃油豆腐，只吃下了兩三片就走去睡了。

 

夜裡，Javi忙著整理及修改Yuzu筆記上的英文，因為自己的英文不好，用翻譯軟件也花上滿多時間，忙了一個晚上終於完成。

Javi想不到自己原來也可以這樣努力，要是可以幫上Yuzu也不錯，再者，跟他比自己真的是自愧不如。

他暗自期待著，希望快點可以看到Yuzu看到自己被改正過的筆記的模樣。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 學霸Yuzu跟笨蛋大懶蟲師兄  
> 在想要不要讓Effie變男的就可以跟小柚子一起  
> 不是男男不滿足


	6. Chapter 6

「吶，Effie你都不理我了。」Javi躺在床上，望著跟柚子玩鬧的Effie。

平日總會黏著主人又或是找主人麻煩的Effie，自從柚子來了之後除了肚子餓，幾乎都對Javi不抽不采，只顧跟柚子膩在一起。

更糟糕的是當柚子跑來向Javi撒嬌時，Effie的眼神會變得兇恨，好像叫Javi別對它出手似的，然而很快又會露出寂寞的表情，柚子就會跌跌踫踫的回到它的身邊。

Javi取出柚子很喜歡吃的切粒蘋果包裝，成功的把柚子勾了過來，Javi抱著柚子摸著它的小頭兒，被柚子大大的眼睛注視著的Javi心裡開了很多小花，Javi得意的向Effie投以一個奸狡的邪笑。

然而咬著心愛的蘋果之後還是跑回Effie的身邊，「瞧吧，瞧吧。」Javi寂寞的撇撇嘴看著親密的兩口子，Effie還用個勝利了的眼神瞟了他一眼，氣得Javi牙癢癢。

Javi翻過身，看到還留在自己包包的筆記本又暗自嘆了口氣。

雖然很期待再跟Yuzu踫面，但過了快一星期了，但不單是課，連在街上也沒有踫到，大家還是緣慳一面。

在沒有自己所屬的教室的大學裡要踫上真的滿難的，所以Javi便試著問問自己跟Yuzu同一個學系的朋友，但還是問不到甚麼，似乎新入學的Yuzu並沒有多少朋友，也是回家社的成員。

不過明天一定會見到Yuzu了，想到這兒Javi就傻傻的笑起來了。

「所以明天千萬不可以遲到﹗」樂天的西班牙人起了身，哼著歌煮晚餐去。

 

雖說不可以遲到，但慵懶的Javi還是遲了十五分鐘才來到教室。

只是一眼，Javi已經發現了Yuzu的身影，不是因為他還是坐在老坐位，而是因為他還是穿得一身黑，莫非他的衣櫃就只有黑色衣服？

因為跑來所以還喘著氣的Javi在Yuzu身邊坐了下來。

「Javi，早安。」Yuzu親切的向Javi笑道，發現Javi喘噓噓的便歪頭小聲的補了一句：「你還好嗎？」

Javi大力的搖頭：「抱歉，我來晚了。」說著在包包拿出了筆記遞到了Yuzu面前。

Yuzu甚麼也沒有說，只是在Kokuyo的活頁紙補充包裝中取了一張新的出來，寫了幾行字，放了在Javi的前面。

Yuzu的字很有女孩子的感覺，很整齊很易看。

「要你趕來真的不好意思，不過那本記事本你先用著吧。而且再聊的話教授要生氣了，下課再聊吧﹗  
PS.小柚子好嗎？」

「柚子他很好啊，那麼一起吃個飯吧，是筆記的謝禮。」Javi用著幼嫩的日本回道。

 

坐在飯堂的一角，Yuzu驚訝的望著自己的筆記，一塌糊塗的英文被更正過來了。

「你的英語很好呢﹗你可以教我英文嗎，Javi？」Yuzu仰慕的看著Javi，眼睛閃啊閃的。

還沒有等Javi回話，Yuzu就搶著問：「拜託了﹗」

Javi還是滿有自知之明，連忙澄清自己的英文也沒有好到哪兒，聽畢，Yuzu噘起小嘴：「不可以嗎？」

一方面是因為Yuzu很會撒嬌，另一方面是自己的私心所以還是勉強答應了。

他們交換了skype用戶，Yuzu看了看時間，有點抱歉的看了看自己面前Javi買的飯微微的低了低頭：「抱歉呢Javi不過多謝你的款待﹗」

有些匆忙的塞了包便利店的削好了的梨子粒說小柚子大概也喜歡這個就背上包包走了。

留下一瞼茫然的Javi和吃了大半的野菜煎雞飯。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進度有點不給力...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可憐的小哈比不要傷心  
> 每人也有一個兩個小秘密  
> 或是一兩件不想被別人知道的事

「柚子的腿傷快康復過來了。」

「那麼就太好了﹗但為甚麼你的聲音聽不出有開心的感覺？」

走在只有暗淡的街燈影照，空無一人的柏油路上的Yuzu正在跟Javi用skype通話，透過耳機聽到Javi滿沮喪的聲音。

「因為呀﹗柚子他...Yuzu等一會...」

Yuzu只聽見「沙啦沙啦」的聲音，還有Javi大叫：「柚子你別給我跑﹗」

之後Javi給Yuzu發了副相片，相中的小柚子被Javi捉著，口中叼著一小片衛生紙，背景雖然糊掉了，但Yuzu肯定Javi的家已經被小柚子帶領的衛生紙兵團攻略了，變成白白一片。

「我只是想要煮個飯而已...」Javi無力的說道。

「或許我可以幫忙。」Yuzu靈機一動，想到了一個好主意。

「不過你得要等一會，我要先回家找找，明天拿給你。」說著，Yuzu加快腳步回家。

「等不了明天了，我現在就來，你現在在哪？」Javi用快要哭出來的聲音說道。

背著個大大的袋子的Yuzu開了門，打開了電燈，對著空無一人的家道：「我回來了。」

被請進去的Javi很意外，沒有想到衣櫃彷彿只有黑色衣服的Yuzu家中坐著一堆維尼玩偶。

穿著拖鞋叭啦叭啦的走著的Yuzu有點煩惱的歪著頭道：「Javi你得要得一下，我要去找找那個東西，本來想要讓你坐著等，但可以坐的地方也被我家Poohsan們佔據了。」

的確，大大小小的Poohhsan們都整齊的坐在飯桌那兒，不然就是在沙發上端正的坐著，如果不說，真的會以為這兒是winnie the pooh家族的家。

Javi有點無語又有點傻眼，沒想到這個可愛的少年比自己想像的更孩子氣：「那你平時坐哪裡喇。」

「平日我都是抱著Poohsan坐啊。」Yuzu抱起一個坐在沙發的維尼捉著了它的手，跟Javi揮手，指示他先到那兒坐著。

「抱歉喇，Poohsan今天有客人，你就跟我到房間去好了。」

Javi想，Yuzu真的是個17歲的少年嗎？他感覺上還稚氣未脫的樣子，他拍了拍身邊的維尼的頭，被一塵不染的純情，叫人很想去守護。

坐在沙發得著的Javi環顧四周，其實這兒除了必要的桌椅就甚麼也沒有，電視還插著手掣，前面放著前幾天才發行的遊戲帶子。

在窗子前掛著的風鈴發出有的沒的清脆的聲音，Javi走了過去有趣的把玩著在掛在風鈴旁邊的御守。

這間房子裡可以掛的地方也有掛著不用顏色的御守。

「不要阻著風鈴啊﹗」Yuzu抱著隻玩偶由房間走了出來，皺著眉不悅的說道：「要是有鬼怪怎麼辦？」

「噢...抱歉。」雖然不知道為甚麼但Javi還是道歉了。

「你不知道吧，只要待在風鈴的聲音下，就不會被鬼怪找到。」Yuzu徐徐說道，把手中的米奇遞給Javi。

「原來你怕鬼啊。」Javi吃吃的笑道。

「不行嗎？」Yuzu抱起一隻維尼，把頭埋在維尼的頭頂，坐了在Javi旁邊。

Javi翻了翻手上的米奇「這是個面紙盒套？」

「是啊，只要把衛生紙收在裡頭就行了，因為小柚子大概會被這傢伙的大眼睛嚇跑。」Yuzu高興的用維尼的手蓋著它的眼睛，左右搖動著它胖胖的身體。

「小柚子你就不要欺負Javi啊﹗他很善良才會讓你住下來啊﹗」Yuzu一來了就先教訓柚子。

Yuzu用米奇嚇著柚子，柚子嚇得跳了起來，跑到Effie的背後躲。

期中考試快到了，好不容易才編到補習的時間，Javi為了可以指導自己可愛的小學弟，花了不少時間溫習，連他自己也被自己的努力嚇到。

可以跟Yuzu一起Javi本應覺得很好高興才對，但現在有點高興不起來。

因為柚子跟Effie也很黏Yuzu，前者睡在他盤坐的大腿上，後者則靠在他的腿要他摸。

雖然Yuzu不以為然，但Javi卻不想跟這兩隻小傢伙分享Yuzu，而且根本不可以專心讀書。

但讓Javi最難過的是，Yuzu總是要很早離開。

「對不起，今天可不可以先溫習到這兒...」Yuzu拿下了眼鏡。

「但只剩下兩頁而已。」Javi抱怨，但看見面有難色的Yuzu他也只好妥協：「好吧。」

「莫非你是仙杜瑞拉？三時過後會變回狐狸？」Javi打哈哈的說。

「才不是喇﹗」Yuzu撇著嘴道。

說不在意也是騙人，但既然Yuzu不想說Javi也不會去問，只是心裡起了一個小小的疙瘩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈比小腦洞  
> yuzu你怕鬼的話就別一個人住了，來跟我一起住吧，我會保護你啊。  
> 晚上你也可以抱著我入睡<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAQ終於放暑假了...

「嗯...阿嚏!」鼻子好癢啊，柚子你的尾巴...

「嗚...乖...柚子乖...我還想多睡一會兒...」Javi連眼睛也沒有張開，胡亂的向柚子撥。

Javi連起床的動力也沒有。

沒有動力也是有原因的啊，故事是這樣的...

期中考過後是少有的清閒，收到了考試的成績讓Javi嚇了一跳，他甚至在疑惑是不是學校發錯了電郵，那是他前所未有的高分!

以前只是剛剛合格的他竟然也會有這一天也得感謝Yuzu了吧，不是Yuzu他才不會去看那本厚厚的書，不是Yuzu的筆記，他大概連老師說過甚麼也記不起。

Javi高興的翻出攜帶，跟Yuzu發了個訊息說考試完了要不要去慶祝一下。他想一定要好好的感謝這個讓他成績突飛猛進的恩人，雖然說是Yuzu要Javi教他作業才開始的補習...

許久，Yuzu也沒有回覆，skype也一直是離線狀態。

等了好久，卻得到「但我的試還沒有考完...」這個冷淡的回覆，看著Javi蹶起了嘴，也沒辦法嘛他心想，但心裡還是難過了起來，就等大家的試完了去玩啊，他如此回覆著還在跟書本搏鬥的Yuzu。

就在這時，他收到了因為教授的公務，下堂課上不了的電郵。

媽啊，連天都要欺負我嗎...一星期一次可以跟Yuzu一起上的課也沒有，就是說這個星期連見Yuzu的機會也沒有了。

就是這樣，Javi沒精打采的連床也不想起，天天也數著日子等著下次跟Yuzu一起的上課日。

柚子見著主人垂頭喪氣，又望望Effie便跑了過去不肯起床的主人身邊，用小爪子像平日一樣輕拍主人的臉。

但Javi完全不想理他，柚子一面擔心的回頭看向Effie似是在問Effie主人發生了甚麼事，尾巴不自主的在Javi臉上擺動。

Javi忍不住打了個小噴嚏，咕嚕咕嚕的不知說了些甚或，終於慵懶的張開了眼睛，拍了拍柚子的頭。

柚子開心的轉頭，舔著Javi的臉頰，Javi苦笑著把他抱開。

柚子歪歪頭，不知主人庶甚麼悶悶不樂，而Effie則在一旁打著呵欠也懶理這個發情期的男人。

柚子咬了咬Javi衣服，希望吸引他的注意，柚子知道Javi正在看他之後便追著自己的尾巴跑，毛絨絨的尾巴讓柚子摔了好幾次，跌倒的時候捲曲成小毛球的身體活像一個滾動中的柚子。

Javi忍不住笑了笑，抱起了柚子：「多謝你啊柚子，你是想給我打氣嗎？」

把柚子抱得高高的Javi心想如果Yuzu也可以像柚子一樣來逗我開心就好了，但悲的現實是不知要等多久才可以見到Yuzu。

因為突如期來的假期，Javi被朋友叫了出來玩，來到一個他從未到過的地方–溜冰場。

自問運動神經不錯的Javi跟朋友換上冰鞋就下了那個因為剛剛開場沒有多少人的冰場。

踏進冰場，Javi的眼睛不能理開那個身影，好漂亮的動作，既修長柔軟的身體做出了一個華麗的跳躍，落冰時激起萬千細碎的雪花，加上冰面的霧氣，一切一切都如似的夢幻。

由身型得知那人必定是個男生，優美的線條跟細膩的動作並不會讓人覺得很女生甚麼的，反而是一種擺脫紅塵，無性別的美。

那個身影再來一個旋轉，一個個行雲流水般的動作，彷彿會吸去觀眾的靈魂，那人真的是人類嗎？還是是天仙？Javi不禁看呆了。

但當那人滑近了，Javi覺得對方很面熟，好像Yuzu…

連Javi自己也覺得自己是不是太久沒見過Yuzu，想他想得瘋了，Yuzu又怎麼會出現在這兒...

雖然那人也是一身的黑，也頂著一個普通的學生頭，也會叫我Javi…

「咦？」Javi嚇了一跳，只見對方也嚇了一跳的滑了過來。

老實說，Yuzu本來是想躲他的，但知道Javi一直看著自己大概躲不了才主動滑過來。

就在Javi想踏出一步時，恨恨的摔個吃狗屎，「啪」的一聲大得連滑得老遠的朋友們也回頭，看見Javi笨拙的想站起來都捧腹大笑起來。

但Yuzu沒有笑他，還向他伸手把他拉起來。

知道Javi是第一次滑冰，Yuzu提議要不要他教Javi滑冰。

Yuzu牽著Javi的手，Javi還沒有分得清這是夢境還是現實。

只是當Yuzu冷冷的開口叫他不要對別人說他在這兒打工時，更把他拉回殘酷的現實。

「為甚麼？」Javi問。

只是Yuzu沒有回話，這一刻，Javi覺得儘管他們現在手牽著手，但卻被Yuzu拒於千里，有著比日本跟西班牙更遠的距離。

  
這個夜裡，Yuzu獨自留在冰埸，瘋狂的跳躍旋轉，但也不能平復雜亂的心情。


	9. 番外♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是甜甜的番外啊~~~♡(大概..

「為了慶祝考試完結，我們去吃燒肉吧!」說著，Javi就把Yuzu拉出家門。

小跑著的Yuzu的項鍊的掛飾在他脖子上盪啊盪，那個倒置的鳶形讓Javi想起自己家鄉，歐洲那兒的牛牛脖子的牛鈴。

把他拉到牛角的前面：「就這家吧。」二話不說的進了去。

「很貴啊這個...」其實Javi來日本這麼久也沒有吃過。

「不要斤斤計較嘛!這是我請你的。」雖說是慶祝考試完結，但Javi是想請Yuzu吃頓飯，多謝他一直的照顧。

 

Javi蓋上菜單問Yuzu有沒有甚麼不吃的就隨意在輕觸屏幕下了單。

見Javi下單的速度那麼爽快，Yuzu不禁擔心起來：「你下了甚麼喇？」

「每個項目的第一個，反正也看不懂嘛。」Javi打哈哈道。

「你...」Yuzu氣得不知要回他甚麼才好。

「我也不知道，不過放過口的時候就會知道啊，不是很有趣嗎？」

 

「這是甚麼，超好吃的。」甜甜的肉味跟爽口的感覺根本沒有比這個更好吃的東西。

「這個啊...你沒有吃過嗎？是我家鄉仙台的名產啊。」

「沒有啊，究竟是甚麼。」很想知道答案的Javi讓Yuzu看見一條隱形的尾巴在擺動。

Yuzu只是向Javi吐了吐小舌頭，Javi以為Yuzu覺得他蠢不肯告訴他。

「這是提示...」

「這是那門子的提示了？又不會是舌頭...」Javi沮喪的把肉也放進口裡。

「就是舌頭，是牛舌啊。」

「這不就是你的舌頭？」Javi嘻嘻的笑道。

「為甚麼我會是牛？」Yuzu鼓起臉頰。

Javi伸手玩弄了他脖子上的掛飾︰「這個不就是牛鈴嗎？」

「這是護身符!」Yuzu的臉更鼓了。

 

「啊...牛舌沒有了。」Javi蹶蹶嘴。

「用不著這沒傷心吧...」

「牛舌好好吃啊...」

Yuzu再吐出他可愛的小舌頭：「咬我啊，咬我啊。」得意洋洋左右擺動著小腦袋。

「你以為我不敢!」

Javi的唇觸踫到Yuzu細嫩的嘴唇，輕力的咬著他小巧柔軟的舌頭。

那甜美的觸感讓Javi忍不住細碎的咬著，吸吮著，同時又小心不可能弄痛Yuzu。

舌頭是既敏感又脆弱部分。

 

極至的吻讓他忘了呼吸，他不想放開那份甘甜。

「咦...」說也奇怪，當他想大大的吸一口氣，他發現自己呼吸不了。

Javi閉上眼睛痛苦的呻吟著，再次睜開眼睛的時候，他能看見的只是一團毛毛。

「Effie，別睡在我的臉上!滾回去跟柚子睡啊你!」Javi咆哮起來。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛舌真的好好吃...


	10. Chapter 10

躺在冰面大口大口的吸氣，久久沒有如此劇烈的運動過讓肌肉都酸痛投訴。

Yuzu終於平靜了下來，月光灑在他身上似是為他打著屬於主角的燈光，但這已經不屬於他了。

大大的冰埸只有他一人，莫明的空虛讓他覺得冰場把他拋棄。

Yuzu本想來到東京就可以有新的開始，拋開自己的過去，過著平凡的生活，說實話他最不想Javi踏進自己的那一片，但這也不是Javi想的，那只是個偶然，是個意外。

想著今天中午那個不懂滑冰卻在這個冰埸出現的西班牙人，那個不應出現，用無辜的眼神望著自己的西班牙人，冷靜下來的Yuzu有點內疚的閉上眼睛，輕輕吐出空氣。

他突然覺得自己好像對不起Javi，人家一直也對自己那麼好。

「嗨，Javi，你是不是說要來頓慶祝期中考試告一段落的飯啊？」接到Yuzu的通訊讓Javi有點嚇驚，他甚至猶豫要不要接通這段對話，不竟昨天才被Yuzu用冷冷的言語推開，就算是性格大剌剌的Javi，今天就好像沒有事情都沒發生過的跟自己聯絡。

「你的試也考完了？」Javi有點不自然的回道，透過手電的屏幕Javi看著Yuzu把即食麵折成兩半。

「嗯。要去吃甚麼了？」接著Yuzu把熱水倒進放了半個麵的大碗。

「比起要吃甚麼，我比較想知道你在做甚麼？」Javi把聽到Yuzu的聲音跑來看的柚子由電腦屏幕前抱開，好久沒有見過Yuzu的柚子看著屏幕中的Yuzu既是開心又是奇怪。

「噢，小柚子好久不見了。」Yuzu跟柚子揮揮手，表情就好像吃糖一般，柚子在Javi手中掙扎，曳著他的小爪子，好像在跟Yuzu要抱。

「這不就是在煮麵嗎？」說著邊用錫紙蓋著碗口。

「這...可以叫煮嗎...」沒有用過煮食爐也可以叫煮嗎...那我平日煮的飯要叫甚麼了...

「嗯...只要泡一會就跟平日吃的一樣。」Yuzu淡淡的說著：「不過就要泡久一點。」

「那麼為甚麼不買杯麵了，至少有蔬菜之類的。」Javi有點擔心。

「那個...味道太濃了。蔬果的話我有營養啫喱嘛。」Yuzu一臉嫌棄的把面皺成一團。

「哈... ...」Javi已經不知道要說什麼了，這人大概是沒有生活常識的吧。

雖說是要慶祝，但最後也是去了Javi家吃飯。

好久沒有見過Yuzu的柚子在Yuzu開門的時候就飛撲到Yuzu身上，哄得Yuzu呵呵呵的笑，笑得眼睛也不見了。

「這就是西班牙海鮮飯嗎？」「好好吃啊。」

整個夜裡，Yuzu對那天的事隻字不提，但Javi還是期待著他親自開口解釋，教滑冰有甚麼大不了嗎，可是既然他沒打算說自己也沒辦法。

只是Javi覺得這份不被信任的感覺很刺痛，如果不是有柚子跟Effie緩和氣氛，他大概沒有辦法掛上笑容。

然而他又跟自己說或許只是普通得不值一說的事，或許是像在西班牙一樣，花滑是女生的玩兒，所以Yuzu才害羞不肯說，Javi邊想邊催眠自己。

雖然很痛很難受，但Javi還是不想放開那雙手。

基於擔心，隔天晚上，Javi帶著點飯菜來到Yuzu的家門前，站在門前正惆悵要怎麼開口，這時門就打開了。

「Javi？」穿著黑色衣服的Yuzu開門出來，耳朵還掛著耳機，手拿著錢包似乎是去買東西。

「你好...我的晚飯恰巧煮多了，所有說想拿點給你。」Javi結結巴巴的說，似是做了壞事被找包的孩子。

「這是炒飯嗎？太好了。」Yuzu高興的取過盒子。

「是鄰居嗎？」有把女聲的聲音自屋裡傳出，還有沙啦沙啦的腳步聲走近。

「不，那是...朋友喇。」

「你好啊，我是結弦的媽媽，多謝你平日照顧我的孩子。」Yuzu的母親是個大和撫子，恭賀的跟Javi點了點頭。

「不是這樣的，平日我也受了Yuzu不少照顧...我叫Javier，伯母多多指教。」Javi也低下頭。

「你就是Javier先生，Yuzu有跟我說過你的事，今天煮了很多菜，你還沒吃飯吧，留下來一起吃吧。」被Yuzu的母親邀請，Javi只好乖乖的脫下鞋子。

「你實在是幫了我個大忙呢，Javi。」Yuzu調皮的笑著指了指那盒炒飯，也跟著脫了跑鞋。

為了讓Yuzu、Yuzu的母親跟Javi一起坐在餐桌前，有些維尼要疊羅漢在伏在沙發上，是不是錯覺，這間客廳的熊口好像多了的樣子。

「很好吃啊。」Javi咬了口炸雞。

「媽媽做的炸雞是宇宙第一好吃的!」Yuzu好像在被讚的是自己驕傲的笑道。

「你喜歡就好了。不過Javier先生的炒飯也很好吃。」Yuzu的母親笑得很溫柔。

因為Yuzu家中沒有米而他母親來的時候也知道所以只買了菜來，本要去便利店買飯回家的Yuzu開門就奇蹟般有炒飯從天而降，就這樣炒飯先生就傻傻的跟了進屋子裡一邊吃飯一邊聊起天來。

Yuzu母親做的菜味道很清淡，大概是Yuzu最喜歡的味道，Javi默默的記上這個味道。

是因為很久沒有見過母親嗎？今天的Yuzu更像一個小孩子了。Javi看著看著好像久違的有點想家了起來。

直至這句話的出現。

「說回來，之前打掃的時候發現了結弦你的冰鞋跟練習服不見了。」Yuzu的母親無意的說。

「來東京之前就丟了。」Yuzu板起了臉，連聲音也跟著冷淡起來，同時盯著Javi似是叫他別亂說話。

「丟了嗎。」母親有點可惜的說。

「Yuzu懂得滑冰的嗎？好利害啊，我啊可是在冰上摔得好慘呢。」Javi裝著甚麼也不知道，哈哈大笑試圖緩和這個快要結冰的環境。

「誰叫這孩子是個跟屁蟲，姐姐學花樣滑冰又吵著要學。」母親有點懷念。

「別再說了。」Yuzu的聲音冷得不能再冷。

「原來Yuzu也有姐姐呢。我也有個姐姐啊，真巧。」Javi不理Yuzu繼續說，就是這樣成功的把話題移開了。

回到家的Javi收到來自Yuzu的一個訊息。

「明天晚上，來冰場一趟。晚安唷，明天見。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -小劇場- 如果Yuzu家養了頭狗狗(1)
> 
> "happy，乖，sit” yuzu跟他家新來的狗狗說  
> javi聞之，高興的抱著yuzu的腰肢”你真的很愛我啊連狗狗的名字也跟我的一樣<3"  
> yuzu白了他一眼沒好氣的說"你是叫happy嗎?人家可是叫happy啊。而且名字是姐姐改的。你少自戀了。"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隨著暑假的快將完結，很想快點讓他們的關係明朗化QAQ  
> javi你要加把勁啊...拜託...你快點告白好不好...

「抱歉，這麼夜還叫你出來。」Yuzu連練習服也沒換下來，還在冰上把玩著變成碎屑的冰花。

Javi走進這個來還沒適應這個比初夏的溫度低好幾度的空調間不禁打了個顫。

Yuzu下了冰，接過Javi帶來的三文治，指示Javi跟他在椅子坐下。

「我啊，本應得要放棄花滑。」他謝謝Javi再打開了保鮮膜，咬了一口切成小三角形的三文治，由心的讚嘆它的美味。

「那麼，為甚麼...」Javi不解的歪了歪頭，Yuzu終於願意親口告訴他了。

「那究竟是為甚麼呢？明明是我自己下定決心說不滑了，所以是沒有資格回來冰場吧。」Yuzu再大口的咬了口三文治，是因為有自己喜歡吃的蕃茄，還是因為蕃茄的酸甜更加開胃，或是因為他決定要告訴Javi...今天好像能吃下更多東西的樣子。

「被以前的教練邀請來當助教大概只是個契機，我啊，就算怎樣還是惦記著冰上的感覺，不論身心也還是覬覦著、渴求著征服新的曲目、更高難度的跳躍，還有被人注視的感覺。」

「那麼，為甚麼不滑了？」這讓Javi更搞不懂了，明明喜歡明明深愛為甚麼要放手。

「我高中一年級的時候，姐姐突然說她不滑冰了。她的演技很出色，在我眼中她可以媲美奧運的花滑選手。那年她升上了大學，說不想加重父母的經濟負擔，就不滑了。其實她的腰在練習的時候受傷了，她要我別跟父母說不想讓他們擔心，所以她放棄了自己最心愛的花滑。」說著說著，淚已經爬滿了臉，有些還滴落在三文治上，Yuzu趕緊咬了一口被沾濕的麵包。

以為自己已經不在意了，可以很輕鬆的說出了，淚還是會不自覺的自眼眶爬出。

Javi替Yuzu擦著淚，但淚就像斷了線的流過不停。

「她不得不放棄...我...也沒有理由可以自由自在的滑下去吧...這不就是在她的傷口上撤盬嗎...我做不出來...而且那時恰巧遇上了瓶頸...所以...」Javi直直的看著Yuzu哭得通紅的眼睛裡盡是無奈與掙脫，心也揪著。

Javi把Yuzu拉往自己的身邊，讓Yuzu靠在自己的肩膀哭著，一邊細心的撫摸著他因為練習有點汗濕的頭髮。

「我好喜歡冰上的Yuzu。」Javi不知道該說甚麼才好，卻脫口的說了這一句，他真的好喜歡Yuzu更喜歡冰上的他，迷戀著貪戀著那個絕美的身影。

「你可以為我滑一次嗎？」Yuzu把眼睜的圓大，以為自己的耳朵出了問題，但Javi的眼神告訴了他那是千真萬確。

透過ipod，播放著Yuzu最後一次比賽時用到的曲，是一支由兩首電影配樂合成的曲，Yuzu很喜歡雖然不敢聽但又不想刪去，一直留著。

kissing you的音樂響起，雖然Javi不認識這首曲也能感到那份幽怨。

只有在這個時候，Javi才會看得到這一個不一樣的Yuzu，Yuzu的眼睛漾著不一樣的風采。漆黑的瞳眸似是閃著星星，那是初夏萬里無雲的星空，銀河的剪影。

Javi不能移開追逐著Yuzu的視線，Yuzu的憂鬱，Yuzu的纖細，Yuzu的輕狂，是多麼的扣人心弦，他一個也不想錯過，他明白為何那天Yuzu的母親為何會露出可惜的表情。

音樂落下，很久沒有在人前賣力的演出，Yuzu大口大口的呼吸著，享受著表演的餘韻跟Javi的掌聲。

雖然只有一個觀眾，但心湖卻有被填滿的感覺，很滿足很愉快。

「我認為你姐姐會想你繼續滑下去，加上她的份兒努力的滑下去。」

「我也好想你可以滑下去...」

「滑下去吧...Yuzu。」Javi高聲的叫道。

「嗯。」Yuzu滑了過來，傻傻的大笑了起來。

「那麼我們就是共犯了。」Javi激動地上前用力的抱著Yuzu的腰。

Yuzu只是輕力的把Javi推開呵呵的笑問Javi這是哪兒學的怪日文，Javi很高興，Yuzu終於願意讓他走到他的世界，再不是隔在厚厚的琉璃牆之間，似是觸手可及卻連聲音都可能傳遞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果Yuzu家養了頭狗狗(2)
> 
> "好了，happy吃飯~"  
> "好啊，我等久了<3 yuzu煮甚麼我也會通通吃下!!!"  
> 拿著狗糧的yuzu無語"原來你要吃這個...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短短一更  
> 還有一至兩回就要完結了...

「唉。」Javi趴在桌子上，想著要做甚麼晚飯才好。

自從Yuzu決定要繼續滑冰，因為練習到直很晚，拖著疲倦的身體回家已經不想再去想關於晚餐的事，被Javi知道了之後就被拉到他家吃飯，漸漸的成了習慣。

可是自從夏天來了，Yuzu就愈吃愈少，就連柚子都要吃得比他多了。

Javi望著那兒兩個奶油黃色的東西在地上滾動的小東西，小柚子正在把昨天Javi心血來潮買下的柚子當皮球一樣追著來玩，Yuzu看見那個不合時令的水果還驚訝的問Javi是從哪兒弄到手。

小爪子用力的拍打著柚子，好像想要把它打開，但Effie好似不太喜歡這個氣味，跑得遠遠的躲著。

「搞不好裡面都變了柚子汁了。你是想要打開它嗎？」Javi抱起小柚子又拿起柚子問。

Javi好像想到了個好主意。

「我回來了。」Yuzu開了根本沒有上鎖的大門，Effie跟柚子早就坐在門那兒等著他的到來。

「小柚子，Effie。」每次看見小動物也會讓Yuzu心花怒放，疲勞甚麼的都忘光光。

「小柚子你好像胖了唷。」跟兩隻小毛頭玩得躺在地上的Yuzu抱起柚子。

「那是因為你沒吃東西才覺得柚子胖了。」Javi把桌上的書簿胡亂的疊起，放下晚餐。

碟子上有薯蓉跟雞扒，Yuzu那件少得就像兒童餐的份量，Yuzu放下了柚子。

Javi抱下了肚子上的Effie，把躺在地上伸雙手撒嬌的Yuzu拉了起來。

「啊，小柚子的沒了。」Yuzu給Effie盛了貓糧跟自己買的魚，可是在放柚子的食物的紙盒上甚麼也找不到。

基本上，柚子都是吃水果的，有些時候Yuzu會發一點自己的食物給他，這說也怪了明明昨天還有剩下梨子跟蘋果。

「哦，不用找了，我用掉了。」Javi端出兩個果凍，一個放在Yuzu面前一個給了柚子。

柚子小心的用鼻子踫了踫果凍，再小口的咬下去，之後好像覺得很好吃的大口大口吃得津津有味。

「那是甚麼？」擦乾洗好了的手，Yuzu疑惑的問道，用匙子搯了一口。

「唔...是柚子啊!」甜甜酸酸的味道很醒胃，是很適合夏天的食物，Javi露出得意的笑容。

柚子的頭也快埋進果凍了，一抬起頭，嘴巴都沾著果凍，一邊的Effie仔細的為他舔掉臉頰跟鬍子上甚至嘴巴上的果凍。

「哈哈，Effie也喜歡這個果凍啊。」Yuzu好像不知道Effie不太喜歡柚子的味道，然而在Javi眼中，他們像是正在接吻。

接吻，想到這個詞語，Jav不禁心頭一震。

「飽死了...」今天Yuzu難得地把所有東西都吃掉。

盛夏的到來就像說明期未考的日子也不遠了，努力的學霸當然也開始了努力溫書。

「老家那兒根本不會這麼熱...」正在Yuzu抱怨為何夏天會這麼的熱，Javi家的空調就壞掉了...

「待在你家都要被熱死了，根本不可能專心溫習。」就是這樣Yuzu把Javi拉了回自己的住的地方，迎接他們的還是一個房子都是，掛著嘻嘻笑臉的poohsan。

怕熱的Yuzu把空調打開，在冰箱裡拿出了兩瓶有點結冰的橘子味的波子汽水。

寧靜的溫習時間，只有剛打開的空調的呼呼風聲，跟有一下沒一下清脆的風鈴聲。

聽著聽著，Javi不禁有點放空，好像連汽水的汽泡向上攀升再爆開的聲音也可以聽得一清二楚。

來自波子汽水，只屬於橘子類果實的清新酸味，糖水的甜香，還有碳酸飲品微微的苦澀，讓Javi更放鬆。

Yuzu舉起了雙臂伸了個懶眼，雙手撐在身後的地上，身子向後傾，閉上眼睛休息。

涼風吹著Yuzu那有點兒敞開的衣領，熱得泛著淡紅的臉頰，稍稍張開櫻色的嘴唇。

Javi不自覺的吻了上去那片毫無防範的唇。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像好久都沒有更新...  
> 好想小柚子啊/3\

親下去的下一秒，理智把他拉回現實，剛才究竟是太得意忘形，還是身體裡流動的西班牙血統作祟。

Yuzu睜開了眼睛，只是怔著了，平靜得很，沒帶半點厭惡的表情，彷彿被嚇的只有Javi自己。

Javi已經不敢去看Yuzu那微微張大，有點狐疑，稚氣又清澈的眼眸。

不知所措的他，大腦已經不能正常的運作，只能聽到自己早已失控的心跳。

噗通噗通的聲音快要把他吞噬，眼睛也失去焦距，手腳也在顫抖。

六神無主的Javi慢慢退後，連滾帶爬的衝出了Yuzu的家門，留下忘了活動一臉茫然的Yuzu，跟剛才還寫著，打開了的筆記書簿。

他不明白為甚麼自己會這麼害怕，只是親吻而已...又不是第一次跟別人親吻。

為甚麼自己會變得一個情寇初開的少女一樣，接個吻也臉紅耳赤，還慌忙的逃跑了，真的一點都不像自己了。

失魂落魄的跑回家的Javi，連站著的力氣也沒有，大口大口的呼吸著，由喉嚨也可以清晰的感受到心動。

Javi跌坐在地上，平復著心情，柚子擔心的小舔著他的手，連Effie也靜靜的坐在一旁守候。

莫非自己待在日本久了，連熱情的血液也變得含蓄內斂了？還是被那個天然純真的日本少年感染了？

為甚麼就不去告白？Javi想站起身，但全身乏力。

只要想起Yuzu身影，心就不能平靜。

Javi把手電拉了起來，Yuzu還是在線，要不要撥個電話給他？但Javi沒有勇氣，他知道要是聽見Yuzu，自己又會害怕得說不出話來。

Javi終於知道，那是因為害怕，害怕踏出了那條稱為「朋友」的界線會有一發不可收拾的結果，害怕之後大家會連朋友都不是。

這是他從未有占過的不安，因為太重要而害怕得裹足不前的感情。

他知道自己剛才有多魯莽，有多輕率，犯下了多大的錯。

但事到如今也不得不說清楚...

「對不起，但我真的好喜歡你。」

「那個吻不是遊戲，我真的好喜歡你。」

「我好喜歡你...」

鍵入又刪去鍵入又刪去，修改了不知多少次，跳出來還是笨拙的日語，他甚至認為用母語也不能明確的表達自己的心情，然而「我喜歡你」卻是心中最真摯最誠懇的言詞。

「對不起，剛才的親吻。但，我真的很喜歡你。你可以跟我交往嗎？」

「啊呀!」Javi大叫了一聲，衝了進浴室，本來靠在他身邊的柚子也嚇得跳過走了，回到Effie的身邊。

待Javi走了，好奇的柚子又回到手電前，當它想走前去看清楚，輕巧的小爪子就不小心的落在鍵盤上...

就算寫好了也沒有勇氣發。

把水撥往自己的臉上，希望頭腦可以清晰一點，斗大的斗大的水珠滑過面頰，連頭髮也滴著水。

好像清醒了一點。

寫了的訊息就要發啊，不然就沒意義了，加油啊，Javi，拿出勇氣來，他自己為自己打了氣。

當他回到手電前，剛剛的訊息已經在訊息欄消失了。

「咦？」他心想，怪了，又望了望乖巧的坐在一邊的柚子，柚子毛茸茸尾巴的正在鍵盤上有規律地慵懶的擺動著。

當他仔細一看，才發現通話記錄那兒出現了那段本應未有發出的訊息...

還有，Yuzu的回覆：「嗯。謝謝你。」

看著屏幕的Javi，腦袋一時間搭不上迴路。

「嗯。謝謝你。」...那麼就是答應了？

他不敢相信，他真的不敢相信。

Javi想也沒想就衝了出去，跑到Yuzu的家，打開了門，撲面而來的空調涼氣讓汗濕的Javi感到寒冷，黃昏過後沒有了自然光的房間有點昏暗，笑盈盈的poohsan看上去更是恐怖。

Yuzu還是坐在Javi離開時的那個位置，抱著poohsan的身子緊緊的捲成一團，小頭兒埋在環著膝蓋的雙臂，就連Javi進來了也無動於衷，動也不動。

不只是Yuzu，桌子上的電腦也像剛才一樣坐著，只是睡著了，屏幕黑黑的，沒有再冒出氣泡的波子汽水也站在一樣的地方，還讓還桌子濡濕了一片，只有Javi的書簿已經被收拾好，整齊的放在桌子的一角。

Javi走到Yuzu面前，環抱著Yuzu：「你說的是真的嗎？」Javi的聲音在Yuzu的耳邊響起。

「我...還以為你不來了。」原來沒有關掉的手電是等著Javi的回覆，這讓一直只想著自己的Javi有點內疚。

「對不起。」Javi捉著Yuzu環著的手，迫著他看著看自己。

「但是謝謝你。」   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想寫小甜蜜，但好像沒有甜到...  
> 小逗比，好像也沒有逗比到...  
> 糾結了一大回...不過守得雲開見月明!  
> 下回最終回~~~要補回來!


	14. 番外2-happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuzu生日快樂  
> 趕上了ORZ  
> **故事發生在柚子.柚子完結之後

「外面好冷啊。」Yuzu邊打開門邊說，今天只有1.7度，雖然這裡是東京，地上也鋪上厚厚的雪。

就也奇怪，今天小柚子沒有跑出來迎接Yuzu，莫非今天真的太冷了？

「你就快點進來，別讓冷風跑進來。」Javi打顫的聲音讓yuzu壞壞的笑了笑，心想一定要把那個怕冷的西班牙拉出家門。

 

“Happy birthday to you.” Javi捧著兩個碟子上面剩著很漂亮的草莓蛋糕卷，唱著生日歌走到Yuzu面前。

「咦!甚麼跟甚麼？」Yuzu驚訝的抱著向他飛撲過來的小柚子，嘴巴張得老大。

「不就是你的生日嗎？」Javi把蛋糕放在桌上，要Yuzu坐下，給Yuzu點燃了蠟燭。

「為甚麼你會知道的...」我明明沒有告訴過你...這時連Effie也跳到桌子上，似是想要一起跟Yuzu慶祝。

Javi指了指他的電郵地址，Yuzu心想暗暗的咒罵，yuzu1207，這個土包子的電郵地址就是出賣自己的原兇!

「今天太晚了，到蛋糕店時已經沒有生日蛋糕了...」Javi抱歉的摸奏頭。

「不打緊，你為我慶祝生日，我好開心啊。」雖然Yuzu並不是會很著重節日的孩子，但生日時不能夠跟家人過，多少也有點難過，有點想念那年今天把自己生下，細心養育的媽媽。

不過現在可以跟喜歡的人一起過生日也真的太夢幻太幸福了，是18年來第一次啊。

 

匆匆的許了個願，Yuzu用力的把蠟燭的火吹熄。

小柚子不喜歡火燒的氣味，跟嗆鼻的煙絲，縮了縮身子，躲到Effie的背後。

Yuzu拿下蠟燭，小柚子又跑出來嗅嗅蛋糕上面的草莓。

「小柚子也喜歡草莓嗎。」Yuzu高興的呵呵笑著，他把一顆還佔著奶油的草莓送到小柚子的面前。

小柚子輕輕的舔了舔，小口小口的咬著甜美的草莓，鬍子都佔到了奶油，逗得Yuzu笑得眼睛都瞇成一條線。

「看Yuzu多寵你，跟最愛的草莓也給你了，小柚子。」Javi有點不是味兒，哭喪著臉:「要是我的話Yuzu才不給啊。」

「那是因為你知道啊，而且你很愛我嘛。」Yuzu嘻嘻的笑道，偷去了Javi的草莓放進嘴裡，大大的草莓還有一角露了出來，小小的嘴巴佔了黏在草莓上的奶油。

「Yuzu...」Javi咬上了露了出來的草莓，Yuzu錯愕的吃下只剩下一半的草莓，默默讓Javi舔去唇上的奶油。

那個不安份的舌頭還溜進了Yuzu的嘴巴，奶油的順滑香郁跟草莓的甘笨讓Yuzu主動的伸出舌頭交纏，直到彼此不能呼吸。

兩人面面相覷，才發現兩個小傢伙已經識趣的走了，兩人看著對方傻傻的笑起來。

Javi輕輕的說上了Yuzu櫻花花瓣的嘴唇:「Yuzu生日快樂。」

 

  


(雖然不是金黃色的小柚子，但卻很有小柚子的感覺，結果買下了...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場
> 
> 「yuzu要來點酒嗎？成年了啊~」javi取出了一埋酒精飲品奸笑，有啤酒，紅酒，白酒，水果酒，伏特加...
> 
> 「但我只有18歲，在日本，20歲才算成年啊。所以這個我不可以飲...」yuzu有點難為。
> 
> 「早點學會喝比較好啊~」javi沒有放棄。
> 
> 「不行就是不行啊...再說我要生氣咯!」
> 
> javi欲哭無淚QAQ


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事還是盛夏，但現在已經是大冬天...  
> 拖太久了...明明想要在夏天，暑假裡完了它...

自從Yuzu答應了跟Javi交往之後，日程就被排得密密的。

Javi說要讓一直只顧著訓練的Yuzu做回兒時沒法做的事情，所以只要沒有課沒有工作，Javi之會把他拉到遊樂場，商店街，如果是假日，他們還會到廸士尼，又或是橫濱甚麼的約會。

當Yuzu要訓練的晚上，有些時候Javi也會跟去看，雖然只是在椅子上呆坐，但Javi也很開心。

「你笑得好嘔心啊。」總是感覺到有痴痴的目光跟著自己，害羞的Yuzu就混身不自在起來，結果Yuzu就下了令不讓Javi跟他練習，所以Javi只得做好美味的料理在家裡等著Yuzu回來。

「Yuzu今天好晚啊...」Javi用Effie的玩具逗著小柚子，平日這個時間Yuzu早就回來了。

 

「我回來了，空調果然最棒。」捧著一個大盒子誰來的Yuzu滿面汗水，柚子看到Yuzu立即掙開抱著他的Javi跑到Yuzu那兒。

「小柚子，果然是你最乖!」Yuzu放下了盒子，抱起了柚子跟他踫了踫鼻子。

「這是甚麼來的喇。」Javi替Yuzu擦乾汗水免得他著涼。

「是媽媽寄來的。」邊嘿嘿的笑著邊打開了盒子，今天的Yuzu好像格外的高興。

「這個是你的。連小柚子跟Effie的份兒也有，太棒了!」盒子裡還有一些盒子，上面察著大家的名字。

Javi狐疑的打開了盒子才發現是一套絳藍的浴衣，上面印著環型的花火花紋，配上樸實的灰白色腰帶和一雙跟浴衣成套的木屐，還有一封信。

信中以秀麗的字體寫道：「Javier先生，感謝你平日對結弦的照顧。這件浴衣是用結弦以前穿過的浴衣布料做的，如果不嫌棄，請你務必收下。由美敬上。」

Javi誠惶誠恐的看向單手托著頭看他反應的Yuzu：「我真的可以收下嗎？」

「那是當然了。要一起穿著去夏祭嘛。」Yuzu理所當然的回道。

「你是跟媽媽說了甚麼嗎？」Yuzu笑而不答，開始為柚子穿上浴衣。

柚子的浴衣是嫩粉藍色，上面有橘色跟紅色的金魚圖案跟流水花紋，非常可愛，柚子好像很喜歡這套衣服，乖乖的讓Yuzu為他穿上，還跑到Effie面前炫耀似的打轉。

淡金的毛色跟嫩藍的衣服很搭，很冰涼清爽卻又不失夏日的感覺，Yuzu很滿足的笑著。

Effie的是奶油色有白色條紋的浴衣，配上淡淡的灰藍色帶子，雖然Effie不喜歡穿衣服還是乖乖的穿上了。

「這些都是我小時候穿過的花紋。」Yuzu興高采烈的為柚子他們拍著照，Javi邊執拾好地上的袋子跟盒子，邊幻想穿著這些浴衣的小時候的Yuzu。

 

「要不要多買一個給柚子。」Javi還沒有回話Yuzu就買下了。

穿著炭黑色的浴衣，上面有細緻的條紋跟很多細小的三角形拼出來的直條的影繡，配上黑色的腰帶，把Yuzu的膚色影襯白晢細滑。

「這個會不會太甜了？」Javi咬了口Yuzu遞到他口邊的冰糖蘋果，因為帶不得柚子哄Effie出門，他們只好留在家看門了，Yuzu覺得他們怪可憐的，但這也無可奈何。

「不很甜吧。」Yuzu又咬了口，甜食最棒，Yuzu甜甜的笑了出來。

 

「帥哥，一個人嗎，要一起逛嗎？」兩個畫了濃妝的高中女孩跟站在一邊等Yuzu回來的Javi搭訕，果然一個外國人穿著浴衣，在祭典中特別引人注目。

「抱歉，我在等朋友。」剛才Yuzu神神秘秘的說要先離開一會，留下了一袋子的冰糖蘋果，要Javi等他一會。

就在Javi被纏得不能脫身的時候，Yuzu回來了，生氣的把Javi拉了過來：「人家都說不要，她們還不肯識趣的離開？」

「別說這麼掃興的話吧，呵呵，帥哥的朋友也是小帥哥啊。」大概她們以為Yuzu還是個國中生吧，一個女生還想環著Yuzu的肩膀，不過Yuzu巧妙的躲開了。

「我們在約會，請你們別打擾我們。」除了Javi本人，連同Yuzu在內，聽到他的發言的人當下都呆了，Javi襯著大家都沒有反應過來，拉著的手Yuzu走了。

「笨蛋。」

 

兩人一直走，直到通往山坡上的神社的小路，Yuzu拉了拉Javi的衣袖：「去神社拜拜。」

Javi有點不願意，還是順著Yuzu的意走上了神社，跟著Yuzu潔了身，虔誠的參拜。

拍拍手，躹躬過後，Yuzu笑瞇瞇的歪著頭看著Javi：「把手伸出來。」聲音軟軟糯糯。

「為你。」Yuzu把一個御守放了在Javi的手心，然而Javi一點都開心不起來：「你就是不可以相信我多一點嗎？」

Yuzu的頭更歪了，一臉問號的看著苦著面的Javi。

「為甚麼要讓神明去守護我們的愛情？為甚麼？我會好好的守護你，守護我們的關係啊。」Javi好難過。

「不是這樣的，這個不是戀愛的御守...」Yuzu自袖子拿出同款的給Effie和柚子的御守。

「而且自己的愛情要自己守護，來拜拜只是想感謝神明和告訴神明自己找到一個好棒的戀人...」Yuzu紅著臉，越說越小聲，越說越想躲。

「抱歉...」Javi擁著Yuzu，Yuzu乖乖的把頭埋在Javi胸膛。

 

倆人把求了籤結在繩子上，就在這時，Javi好像看到個小小的東西在小樹叢中跑到神社的後方，在月光底下那小東西毛絨絨的尾巴是帶著淡金色的銀白。

「柚子？...」

「嗯？」雖然聲音很小，Javi好像在叫柚子，不過柚子不在所以大概是叫自己。

Javi看向神社後面，但甚麼也沒有「沒甚麼...煙花快要開始了。」話沒說完，煙火就在他們頭上綻放，天空變得五彩繽紛，好不漂亮。

 

「告訴你啊，日本是個奇異國度啊﹗因為這兒是個在森林迷了路會有狐狸為你引路的國度。」

「真的假的，那實在是太神奇咯﹗」

「那是當然的，因為狐狸是我們的神明大人嘛﹗」

「神明大人？」

「嗯，是喜歡吃油豆腐的神明大人啊﹗」

記得以前剛入學的時候跟朋友的一段對話，果然，日本是個奇異的國度，Javi跟Yuzu頭疊頭的看著煙花。

是你把我們引領在一起吧，柚子，每當我迷路了，你也會推我一吧，柚子你是神明大人吧。

Javi暗自想著，明天一定要給柚子買油豆腐。

「謝謝你，柚子。我愛你，Yuzu。」

 

 

<<本篇完>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平坑了...QAQ  
> 最後完成喜歡上小柚子...怎麼辦...捨不得小柚子!!!!!  
> 我們番外(短短的...)見QAQ(又不知要等多久...


End file.
